


Невесомость

by KisVani



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Space, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Киллгрейв мёртв, пришло время праздновать





	

Невесомость — офигенная штука. Те, кто никогда не покидал пределов планеты, любят сравнивать парение в ней с плаваньем, но это неправильно. Затяжной прыжок с парашютом — уже ближе. Только нет ни свистящего в ушах ветра, ни холода, ни приближающейся к тебе земли.  
Джессике случалось и прыгать с парашютом (чтобы она ещё хоть раз согласилась на такой экстрим, пусть Хоган ей и заплатила), и плавать (она была приемным ребёнком в семье богачей, они могли себе позволить бассейн с настоящей водой), но невесомость ей нравилась больше. Даже сейчас, когда Триш включила все экраны, и казалось, что они парят прямо в космосе и вот-вот упадут на ярко-синюю планету или, наоборот, улетят к звёздам.  
Ладно, может и не настолько офигенная.  
Триш висела рядом и смеялась. Не совсем весело, скорее истерично и немного пьяно. Джессика её не винила. Они обе вымылись под звуковым душем и переоделись, сменив окровавленную и грязную одежду на пижамы (хорошо, что у Триш их был, кажется, бесконечный запас).  
— Может, включишь искусственную гравитацию? — предложила Джессика, когда Триш схватила её за руку.   
— Попозже, — ответила та, — и… давай считать, что мы празднуем.   
— Почему «считать», давай просто праздновать, — сказала Джессика.  
— Вот! А на празднике должна быть невесомость, спиртное и шарики. Шариков у меня нет.  
— А виски мы уже залились, — сказала Джессика, наблюдая за тем, как светлые волосы Триш парят вокруг её головы золотым облаком, как сияние, — и шампанским, и мартини, и… я не уверена, что это было и что с нами будет завтра.  
Триш опять засмеялась и теперь схватила Джессику уже за плечи.  
— Попалась, — сказала она.  
Джессика хотела спросить, о чём Триш, но та её уже поцеловала. Они так и висели над синей планетой, словно бы видимые всему космосу. Языком Триш коснулась языка Джессики и тут же отдёрнула его, не то смутившись, не то испугавшись.  
— Эй, — Джессика заставила себя вытянуть руки и отстранить Триш. — Что ты делаешь?  
— А непонятно? — Триш улыбалась. — Нас и так многие считали парочкой, пусть будет повод.  
— Дождёмся до утра, — сказала Джессика, — когда обе будем трезвыми. Идёт?  
— А когда это алкоголь мешал сексу? — спросила Триш.  
Она перенервничала сегодня и выпила больше Джессики. А пить уже разучилась. Так что взгляд у неё уже стал мутноватым. Или это уже перед глазами Джессики всё плыло.  
— Не хочу, чтобы наш первый раз был спьяну, — сказала она.  
Триш задумчиво кивнула, а потом опять рассмеялась, отталкиваясь от Джессики, которая от этого отлетела к стене и ударилась о неё спиной. Инерцию, мать её, ещё не отменили.  
— Но он мёртв! И мы это празднуем. Слышите, звёзды, он сдох!!!  
О, да. Киллгрейв мёртв. Джессика помнила, как сломала ему шею. Как хрустнули позвонки, как остекленели глаза. Помнила, как её трясло, а Триш сказала:  
— Нам надо уничтожить тело.  
— Зачем? — спросила Джессика.  
— Чтобы теперь ты была уверена, что он не вернётся.  
Джессика могла не согласиться, предположить, например, что кто-то создаст клонов этого ублюдка. Что его версия из альтернативной реальности постучится к ним дверь. Что, в конце концов, вариации цепочек ДНК не так уже и бесконечны, так что где-то во Вселенной может быть идентичный Киллгрейв… но она кивнула.  
И они потащили его прочь.  
Обходя стонущих на земле людей. Кто-то из них отделался синяками, у других были сломаны кости, у третьих — ножевые раны или обугленные дыры от бластеров. Джессика старалась не смотреть на женщину средних лет, в животе которой как раз и был след от такого выстрела. Внутренности в таких случаях сплавлялись в бесформенный ком и пахли, как горящая бочка с дерьмом.  
Рядом с погибшей лежал пакет из универмага. Из него выпала буханка хлеба.  
Триш вскрикнула, когда один из лежащих на земле попытался ее схватить. Часть пальцев на его руке висела на лоскутах кожи, и он не мог сжать её.  
— Мы вызовем помощь, — сказала Триш, — обязательно.  
Вряд ли мужчина понимал её слова, но её ногу он отпустил.  
Они с Джессикой дотащили Киллгрейва до турбин космопорта. Тех самых, где есть ограда и предупреждения, но всё равно каждые несколько месяцев кто-то в них падает или прыгает. И скинули труп туда, где его моментально разметало на отдельные кровавые ошметки.  
Триш и Джессика не успели отступить, так что их обрызгало с головы до ног. Будто они решили неудачно принять кровавую ванну.  
— Вот и всё, — произнесла Джессика.  
— Я хочу выпить, — добавила Триш.  
Так они и оказались здесь. В невесомости на её корабле.  
И в голове Джессики впервые с тех пор, как Киллгрейв отправил ей послание, было звеняще пусто, а на сердце — спокойно.  
Тоже своего рода невесомость.


End file.
